A New Chance
by SerenBunny
Summary: Rose/10th Doctor, Jackie/Pete, Mickey/OC. The doctor finds away back to Rose...via CAKE? Set before the 4th new series! Please let me know what you think!


**Title: **A New Chance  
**Rating: **Nothing bad so the lowest posible.  
**Spoilers:** End of the episode 'Doomsday'  
**Pairing: **Rose/Doctor 10 Pete/Jackie Mickey/OC (sightly)

In this story, the last few seconds of Doctor Who didn't happen. The last we see is of the Doctor is when there are tears running down his cheeks.  
Also the Kimberley girl is me lol, hope you enjoy! Please review even if you hate it!

Don't own Doctor Who, someone else does. All I own is the polt and Kimberley Boyce - should hope so since she is me lol.

* * *

"...I love you." Rose Tyler said, as more tears fell from her eyes, streaking her makeup. 

The doctor mumbled something then, looked at her and smiled. "Well Rose Tyler, I-"

Rose's eyes widened as he disappeared from view, in her head both it and her heart were screaming 'no' denying the situation. Finally she turned to her mother, father and ex boyfriend, and let them see her tears.

Jackie Tyler saw the look on her poor face and began rushing to her to help her, to comfort her.

No words were spoken as Rose silently cried at the loss, but her sobs shook both her and her mother, her grief pouring out in waves.

* * *

In the TARDIS, the man only know as the Doctor finished his sentence wordlessly, watching as her image slowly faded away, until all he saw was her hair, moving by the wind and her sobs. 

He started to run round the control room, trying to fix the connection, pulling the levers, pressing the buttons, flipping the switches and screaming commands at it, until the central panel began to move.

* * *

In a house that is quite normal, a girl watched this all, apart from the bit with the Doctor, as it was replaced with a different image. 

Her name was Kimberley Ann Boyce, and tears fell down her face as she watched Rose and the Doctor part. The BBC shouldn't get away with this! They had a pure love! Okay the acting was a bit dodgy and in the first few scenes there was the dead girl alive and well in the corner with the other survivors but still...

"That is not right!" She declared, and spun round and walked to the downstairs toilet and a few minutes later she walked back into the living room and turned off the T.V.

There were simple furnishings in the room, a double and triple settee, a plasma TV, cabinet filled with Lladro ornaments and a plain wooden table in the middle. Oh and a blue police box next to her fire place.

'What the hell?' she mumbled to herself and walked towards in.

* * *

Inside the Doctor looked at the monitor and cringed. Not another human! He needed some time to be alone, yet didn't at the same time. The girl looked to have recently been crying, and the Doctor had a guilty feeling inside himself. 

"Might as well meet the new neighbors." He thought and let loose a weary smile before he began walking towards the door.

* * *

Kimberley looked at the box and shook her head. No way was this at all possible! It defied everything smart people and physiatrists say! This is a simple fragment of her imagination! That or she hit her head too hard against the microwave and is currently having a concussion. 

"Oh well, go with the flow and all that." She shrugged and placed her hand on the left door before the right one open up and out stepped, the Doctor!

"No way!" She exclaimed, jumping back and looking at him.

He had tear tracks down his face and she paused for a second wondering when this had happened, or if he had already cheated on Rose with that girl who died two episodes back?

"Hello." The Doctor greeted with a bit of an attempted smile. "Do suppose you know where I am do you?"

She looked at him like he was mad.

"Don't you always know where you are then?"

"No not always."

Hmm, she thought, not up to speaking much might as well try the ever famous two questions.

"Who are you?"

"The Doctor"

"And your companion this week is?"

His eyes flashed darkly and his eyebrows furrowed together, his lips coming to form a thin line as he glared at her.

"So I take it you haven't replaced Rose then yet?"

"How about this; who are you and how do YOU know about Rose?"

She gave him a slight smile before replying.

"My name is Kimberley, Kimberley Boyce, and well, you know the whole different dimensions things yeah?"

He muttered something about 'alternate realities actually' before nodding slowly.

"Well in this one you are a TV show, created by a guy about 6 or 7 decades ago I think, not too sure with the whole time thing." She answered and shrugged before getting to his second part. "And I just finished watching the last bit of the show when you turned up."

"Alternate world this one? Then maybe…" the Doctor muttered before fishing through his pockets and getting his sonic screwdriver.

"Hey got a question for you doc," Kimberley paused as he turned to look at her. "The cracking of time you mentioned, could you not fix it as soon as you got there, or at least tape it together until it could be repaired?"

The Doctor looked at her sharply before clicking a small button and his eyes widened.

"and since you got here and our worlds are going kapow, cant you do the same thing with Rose?" she continued, and followed him as he left the room and walked up her stairs, then into her loft where everything and the kitchen sink was stored, kept for whenever it was needed.

"You know, you just gave me an idea." The Doctor mumbled, before quickly dashing down two flights of stairs and into the TARDIS.

"HEY WAIT FOR ME!" She yelled behind him and began chasing after him.

When she finally got to him, it took her a while getting down the ladders going backwards with her adrenaline rush and the fact she was unfit didn't help matters, but when she caught up with him, he was prancing about the TARDIS like a ballerina holding a few kitchen appliances in his hands.

"This could and might be a one way trip so you may want to leave." He advised her before he started to plug things in to the central control.

"Not on your Nelly mate." She grinned. "Think about it, the Daleks' weren't supposed to come back, the Cyber men were dead, you weren't supposed to be there or here for that matter, Mickey had to way of returning but he did and the other guys and Pete did it on numerous occasions, Rose looked into the TARDIS and survived, so nothing," She paused for breath and watched as he looked at her with wide and curious eyes, "Nothing is impossible when you're in the equation, Mr. Magic Number!"

It took a moment to realize but then the Doctor snapped out of his thoughts and began to do whatever it was before they even started.

"Plus did you ever notice that if you need something, well mostly an object really, that it appears just when you need it?" She threw in the air just as he reached out and grabbed his sonic screwdriver.

After a few minutes in silence Kimberley began to get bored and shouted "be back in five!" and walked out the door.

She left the TARDIS and the room, waked up stairs and grabbed a few personal items; a change of clothes , hairbrush, deodorant, other necessities and her digital camera before grabbing the black bag with 'Macy's New York' in green on the front of it and throwing the items in and racing downstairs once more.

When she arrived in front of the TARDIS she snapped a few pictures then walked in, snapping away.

The Doctor looked at her with a small smile then shook his head, using his screwdriver once more and then stood tall, stretched his back and walked towards her, proclaiming "Finished!" cheerily.

Kimberley noticed that the Doctor looked happier and grinned, hoping that she had something to do with it.

"So where to, mysterious stranger?" She grinned then frowned. "I thought I was supposed to get sweets before leaving with a complete stranger and getting into his mode of transportation?"

The time lord looked at her and laughed, shaking his head.

"You may want to get a seat, this may be a bumpy side." He said then began to push buttons, flick switches, pull levers and turning knobs.

"Ever been on a Subway Mr. time lord?" She asked in all seriousness.

"Once, and it wasn't very pleasant mind you." He frowned at her grin. "What?"

"Standing in the middle of the floor with different smells and strangers around you is all part of the fun and the experience." She finished just as he did and started laughing and swaying slightly as the TARDIS began to move.

After a few moments the noise and action all stopped and the doctor glanced at the monitor before running out of the door and away from her view.

Kimberley moved to the monitor and watched as he closed what looked like a silver light with mixed green energy by slowly dragging it across it. When he was finished her turned towards where the camera must have been and motioned with his hands for her to get out of the TARDIS.

"I think we'll go west!" Hr smiled. "I can already smell the chips and cheese!"

"Let's get going then!" Kimberley agreed and began to walk in step with him.

* * *

A few hours later they were in the middle of the bustling city of London and walking towards a normal looking phone box. Well normal as two time travelers could get. 

"Still living at the same address." The invincible man declared before slamming the book shut. "But how to get in unnoticed?"

"I have an idea!" Kimberley announced and produced a few coins from her bag. "Right what's the number?"

After getting the number and calling, Kimberley got through to the maid, who put her onto the head of house, who said "all questions should be asked in written form and sent to his secretary" and hung up.

"Right next plan." She said as they walked up to the house. "Doc, I'll phone you later, and then you come in okay?"

Before he could argue she walked up to the house and knocked on it, and was surprised when Mickey answered it.

"'ello? Can I help you?" He asked, baffled at her appearance.

"Your Mickey Smith yeah?"

"No its Ricky." He replied slowly.

"Look I know it Mickey. And I've came here to help."

"Look whatever your selling we ain't buying!" he declared and tried to shut the door on her.

"IT'S ABOUT THE CYBERMEN AND THE DALEKS!" She yelled and then yelped when she was dragged inside.

* * *

Jackie and Pete Tyler looked up from the baby that was sleeping when they heard the word 'Dalek' and ran downstairs. 

Mickey was looking at a girl with a red top and black trouser on, with black shoes. Her hair was mussed up and she was grinning like the cat that got the cream.

"What's going on here?" Pete demanded as he walked in.

"Is Rose here?" The girl practically demanded as she sat on one of the couches.

"I'll ask the questions here!" Jackie snapped. "What do you want with my daughter anyway? You'd better not be another one of those damned reporters!"

No, no, nothing like that!" she exclaimed then sighed. "Please just tell me if Rose is in the house?"

"No, she's not." Pete answered and then looked at the girl. "What do you want?"

"Oh that's easy!" she exclaimed and pulled out a pair of 3D glasses, put these on please!"

Pete took it and looked at her closely. "She came through the Void."

Jackie gasped and looked at her sharply.

"How? Didn't the doctor close it?"

"Well yeah he did but that's why I'm here. You see in my world, you lot are just a TV series created by Russell T. Davies and they just finished the second new series where Rose said 'I love you' to the doc and he mucked up by taking too long to reply that he loves her annaw, but he ended up in my world and I gave him an idea of getting here and now we want to surprise Rose with him."

All three of them fell back in shock to the couch behind them and tried to process the information.

Pete thought about how much his daughter had been hurting the last year and how this might help her and asked, "What do you need us to do?"

* * *

A few hours later a party was arranged and the Doc was filled in and Rose was informed. 

"But I don't need or want a party mum." Rose complained as her mum made her try on another dress. "What's this all about?"

"Naa, too slutty, you need a nice one, probably light blue, maybe a black one…"Jackie replied then shook her head. "Listen, it's been a year since we got here, and Pete wanted to throw this for you."

Pete had been trying hard to get Rose to accept him as her father but it just didn't feel right, nothing felt right, not since…

"Fine mum." Rose sighed and gave her a shaky smile.

Her mum nodded before looking at herself in the mirror, "I dunno about this dress, you think it makes my boobs too big?"

* * *

Kimberley sat with Mickey and picked some music to play. She was still in the clothes that she came in and was looking around a bit. 

"What?" She asked after catching Mickey starring at her.

"Nothing, but, you alright?"

"Yeah, uh, where's the toilet?"

He laughed as she turned red and pointed to the left and she left.

* * *

The doctor looked up as his phone on the police box rang. 

"Hello? Kimberley! Glad you hadn't…right…riiiiiiight…okay…WHAT! I'm not doing…okay, okay! I'll be there soon! Okay I'll have on a costume."

He sighed and hung up, and began to look through the costume box in the clothes room.

About 13 minutes later he found the perfect costume.

* * *

The party was in full swing with everyone from the new Prime Minister to Mickey's gram attending. Rose was down stairs when a clown walked into the house. She simply dismissed him as Pete trying to make up for her missed birthdays but couldn't forget about him completely though, something in the back of her mind was nagging at her… 

Kimberley appeared in front of Mickey and his Gram right when she was talking about how Rose was such a nice girl and needed a nice boy like Mickey to look after her. She stopped when she saw that her grandson wasn't paying any attention to her, but rather the girl with long light brown hair and blonde highlights that was slightly curled and in a right shed, and was wearing a wine red top which overflowed at the top depending on how she moved, a pair of black trousers, 3 inch heels with a single strap and light make up on.

"Wow." Mickey said when he saw her and she blushed as red as her top.

"Can't disagree with that Mickey boy!" the doctor said as he appeared next to them, or rather the thing he was hiding in appeared near them. "How long do I need to stay here?"

"Just until Pete and Jackie say, 'get you a present love!'" Kimberley explained then grabbed both Mickey and his gram by the arms, gently though. "Right now where can I get myself some orange or lime Bacardi?"

* * *

Near 11 o'clock Jackie and Pete stood at the main stair case and beckoned Rose forward. 

Rose thought she saw Mickey in the crowed ogling some girl but she must have been mistaken right? How could Mickey give up on her and him after just a short time?

"Right then," Her 'dad' started and all eyes fell on him. "I first of all want to thank you all for coming here, to help celebrate a year of piece!"

There were claps and soon the sound of heavy pushing could be heard and a huge cake came into view.

"And we owe all of this," Pete continued and grabbed his wife and motioned towards their kid, "to our daughter, Rose."

"And to thank you Rose, sweetheart, we decided," Jackie took a breath and then nodded at her husband just as the cake was in front of them and her, "to get you a present love!"

People clapped and cheered as Rose hugged her mum and dad.

"Thank you guys soooo much!" she cried. "I don't think I could have gotten through this last year without you all, and I know I've been a pain." She looked down and then glanced back up at them with tears in her eyes. "But I'm gonna forget about back home, and really put my heart into living here."

"Does that mean your gonna forget about me then? Rose Tyler?" The doctor asked as he burst through the cake with a purple party hat on and a silly grin accompanying his face.

"Do-do-Doctor?" Rose gasped, as the tears began to gather and fall down her eyes. "Are you, I mean, can I, can I touch you?"

The breathlessness in her voice made everyone in the room quickly dab their eyes and suck in a breath.

The doctor smiled at her, before climbing out of the cake box and opened his arms for her, "yeah, yeah you can Rose."

Everyone began to cheer and whoop as she ran to him and he embraced her, holding onto her so tenderly yet crushingly.

"H-h-how?"

"Well it all started when the TARDIS got a little snippy with me, I ended up in a girls home, she gave me and idea and here I am."

Rose smiled at him and he smiled at her.

"You came back for me?"

"I'd always come back."

"Do you, do you mean it?"

"Is it always darkest before dawn?"

"SHUT UP AND KISS HER YOU FOOL!" Kimberley yelled and everyone laughed and cheered as they did just that.

* * *

"So Kim's," Kimberley turned and looked at Mickey and smiled at her new nickname, "You gonna stay for a while?" 

"I might." She grinned and hooked her arm through his and walked to the back garden and watched as the Doctor, once a lost and lonely soul, afraid of love and getting hurt by his strange feelings, pulled Rose closer to his body and stroked her hair. They were sitting on the grass and then turned their heads away from them and looked to the night's sky just as the clock struck midnight and the fireworks were set off. "I might."

* * *

Okay this should have happened, minus the me self incert bit, but come on! Does no one else think that if he can fix anything he can fix a tiny little crack before it destroys the world? 

Also the whole 'Doomsday spoiler alert' is not right, I mean if you're a fan of Doctor Who, HOW COULD YOU POSIBLE MISS THE LAST EPISODE?

SerenBunny  
"God makes spare hearts for the ones that break."


End file.
